Lewis Fredrikson
Lewis Fredrikson is an aspiring scientist and technomagician currently employed at Alfredson Enterprises, and is trying to win the mind of Steve with his cutting-edge technology, and his own magical creations. Appearance and personality. Lewis is young, only 24, and is pretty laid-back. He usually sports his "Dethcon: Raktuber 4th Smash-Down in the White City!" T-shirt. His hair is dark brown, sports large glasses, and generally looks like some sort of geeky metalhead. He is tall, and thin, but wiry, standing 6'3". Don't let his Metal-music vegetating countenance fool you; he can be spry as can be when he's got a new idea in his head. Lewis is serious when it comes to his hare-brained theories, which he now keeps in a large file in his computer. He hates bieng called a "looney", but in reality he is a genius. He sees his strange powers as a special part of the brain anyone can unlock, and that he understands science in a way no other can. Ironically, if one would look at him, the first description anyone would give him is "loser". He owns a small apartment in the bad side of town, lives alone, and barely ventures outside. When he does, he goes to Miss Henrietta's Rave Shack, or "The Rave Shack." for short, for the music and the potential ladies. Deep down, he wonders if anyone cares about him, and is very lonely. Stemming from this, he lashes out at society by hacking government mainframes and stealing files, especially ones that pique his interest or exceptionally scandalous ones. He runs his own blog on conspiracy suspicions, and frequently posts there. He tries not to post too bad a things there. The last time he did, suits showed up at his door, and he had to erase their minds with his mind-probe. He has some infamy between his internet peers, and goes by the name "Omnicron Samurai" on the 'net. History. Lewis was born to an average, but dysfunctional family. His parents argued every day, and Lewis didn't like that. He whiled away his childhood attending a boring school, and doing crossword puzzles and advanced math for his age. When he matured, he was sent to college, attended 4 years there, getting a bachelor's degree along with his two best friends, Fred "Hutch" Hutchinson, and Lilly Ostrowski. During college, Lilly was one of the only girls he ever made a connection with. In retrospect, he wish he had her back, as she was one of the few that understood him. After taking the IQ test, he was deemed a genius, and was reccomended to a high IQ society. He joined, and this was probably the high point of his career so far. In a lecture discussing the highly controversial "Monev Aravitse", a book detailing science as mutable as our imagination dictates, a light switch was flicked on. He started seeing things differently. Thinking he had some psychological disorder, he went to a physician, who couldn't help him. After the doctor visit, people began forgetting who he was. His powers manifested an aura to cloak his powers, which made him nearly invisible to others. Fearing for his health, he fled the society back to his cramped apartment, and holed up for months, communicating only by computer. After time had passed, he wrested control of his powers, and settled down a bit. He started uppgrading and building mechanical devices, finding he was a natural at it. Soon, his ideas blossomed into intricate devices capable of the most ludicrous of ideas. His computer was modified heavily, and is now a supercomputer rivalling many government agecnies, outfitted with quality software that took Lewis months to write. He is now a infamous hacker, and possibly a felon. This he won't say. Powers. Lewis's power is a strange one; he can alter reality with his mind. It isn't entirely understood, but the only way he sees he can do this is through cutting-edge technology, and mathematical formulae. He visualises it as the next step in science, one other scientists cannot grasp yet. He could in theory accomplish almost anything: if he puts the effort into it. The steps for creating a device usually follows: #Gather the materials, and build the device. Building it can take any length of time. #Test the device. At this point, the device cannot fail, for it is influenced by his imagination. He doesn't visualize it to fail, therefore it doesn't. testing it is a relatively short phase. #Work out the mathematical formula that makes the device possible. This formula often makes no sense, for it goes against any laws math or physics has, such as having the cosine of a isoceles triangle, but cosines only work on right triangles. His method is strange, but it's effective. He has created the following notable devices: *Matter Gauntlet: Allows manipulation of matter. *Force Disk: Allows manipulation of forces, such as light, sound, fire, etc. *Delta-Wave amplifier: Allows mental powers, and increased mental acuity. *Radium Alterator: A healing device harnesssing the power of radium. *Mind probe: A sentient handheld pad that specializes in the alteration and extraction of mental disorders and memories. It sprouts tendrils, and burrows into the patient's skull. It is thoroughly psychotic, and can also double as a scalp massager. *Idea scanner: It can copy and create ideas extracted from the mind probe. *Gene-Gulps: serums that temporarily affect the person's DNA, giving them animal qualities. So far, he has created a cat serum that gives people enhanced vision. *Flimbler: A small, cute, usually pink Velociraptor-like creature spawned from his imagination. They were created to be stepped on, and squished, though they can be cultivated as pets. They have chameleon-esque skin, and can change colors to suit their moods. His normal skills involve Tech repair, crafting tech, gunsmithing, meditation, academics (literature and music), science (physics, chemistry, biology), and a computer hacker and wizard. His weakness is in his mind: When he creates a device that can visibly defy physics, his subconscious psyche rebels, and manifests strange and hurtful powers. Most often, in small amounts, in manifests as a headache. In large amounts, it could manifest as a rise of 50 degrees in temperature, slashes across the body, insanity, and much more. Chapters. Lewis appeared in chapter one, and quickly met Viola Alfredson , Mason Ward , Skull's brother, Mike, and Skull herself. He participated in a few battles, but kept to himself, trying to gain better control on his mind. When he attempted to read Skull's mind, her demonic nature infected his psyche with insanity. During this insanity, he created the idea of Flimblers (see above). He went catatonic, and nearly died if it wasn't for Mike's intuition and smarts, as well as Lewis's Mind-Probe, which alleviated his insanity. He retained the idea of Flimblers however, and possesses one, as well as Mike. Near the end, Lewis got an employment at Alfredson Enterprises, and has been working there. In chapter two, Lewis will experience (when the forums come back up) a revelation; a dream that will expand his understanding, allowing bigger, better inventions.